Love Quotes
by soura-batrisyia
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau cinta punya masa tenggang layaknya kuota internet? Vampfic/Sasunaru/Yaoi/DLDR


"Tuan, Lord meminta anda untuk segera menemuinya", seorang penjaga istana mengirimkan pesan kepada seorang pria tampan yang tengah berdiri sejajar dengan pintu kaca yang berhubungan langsung dengan balkon, memandang rembulan penuh arti. "Aku akan segera kesana. Kau boleh pergi.", sang penjaga gerbang beralih pergi setelah mendapat izin. Tak berselang lama, pria yang dipanggil tuan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk memenuhi panggilang sang Lord, pemimpin dari kaumnya, makhluk yang sering disebut manusia sebagai makhluk penghisap darah. Seorang dari kaum bangsawan yang sejak lahir ditakdirkan untuk mengatur kehidupan.

Ada bermacam-macam jenis vampire yang tidak diketahui manusia. Kelas terendah disebut mutan. Mutan adalah manusia yang terinveksi virus vampire kelas rendah. Sorang mutan hanya akan merusak keseimbangan kehidupan antar setiap jenis makhluk di bumi. Rasa haus yang dimiliki oleh mutan jauh melampaui batas normal. Maka dari itu, semua mutan akan dimusnahkan dengan segera. Kelas tengah adalah kelas yang dihuni oleh vampire pada umumnya. Mereka masih meminum darah. Tetapi, mereka sudah bisa mengontrol rasa haus mereka. Meskipun darah manusia terlihat lezat, mereka tetap akan menghindarinya.

Sedangkan kelas tertinggi dimiliki oleh kaum bangsawan. Berbeda dari mutan dan vampire, kaum bangsawan memiliki gaya hidup persis seperti manusia. Mereka tidak meminum darah sama sekali. Mereka akan tetap abadi dan memiliki kekuatan meskipun tidah mendapatkan asupan darah manusia. Mereka selalu mengedepankan etika layaknya bangsawan manusia pada umumnya. Semakin tinggi etika yang dimiliki, semakin tinggi pula kelas bangsawan yang dibawanya.

'Tap tap tap'

Bunyi langkah kaki menggema di seluruh ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas tersebut. Sang Lord tengah duduk manis di singgasana yang kelak akan jatuh ke tangan sang kakak, nampak sekali jika sang Lord menunggu kehadirannya. "Uchiha Sasuke menghadap, Lord.", ujarnya memberi hormat. Dengan berlutut penuh keanggunan dan raut tegas tertera diwajahnya, membuktikan darah kaum bangsawan mengalir dalam tubuhnya. "Aku sudah lama menantikanmu Sasuke. Namun, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ayah'?", ujar sang Lord, Uchiha Fugaku penuh harap. "Maafkan aku Lord, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Adalah suatu dosa besar jika aku memanggil anda dengan tidak formal dihadapan para kepala keluarga.", ujar Sasuke mantap tanpa membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. "Hah! Kalian boleh menginggalkan kami berdua.", ujarnya kepada masing-masing kepala keluarga yang berada disana. Serentak, seluruh kepala keluarga meninggalkan rungangan yang hanya dihuni ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Apakah sekarang kau sudah bisa memanggilku ayah, Sasuke?", sang ayah menatap sang anak lekat. Sasuke segera mengangguk. Nampak sekali pancaran kasih sayang yang selama ini ia berikan kepada sang anak. Sasuke menatap raut lelah ayahnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya sang ayah menjabat sebagai sang Lord. Memantau, menjaga, dan menetapkan aturan baru demi kebahagiaan kaumnya. Segala macam konflik dan pertikaian selalu bisa diselesaikannya. Sasuke merasa, sudah saatnya ayahnya itu berhenti. Sasuke ingin ayahnya lepas dari semua beban dan bisa menjalani tidur abadinya. Biarkanlah anikinya, Uchiha Itachi yang menjadi Lord menggantikan ayahnya. Namun, berapa kalipun ia mencoba membujuk ayahnya, beliau tetap kukuh ingin msnuntaskan tugas yang diembannya. Sasuke sampai sekarang masih belum paham, tugas apa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Yang Sasuke tahu, selama ini ayahnya telah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang didapatnya.

"Sasuke, ayah ingin kau berkunjung ke suatu tempat.", ucapan sang ayah menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Kemana ayah ingin aku pergi?", Sasuke menatap ayahnya penuh tanya. Jarang sekali ayahnya memintanya meninggalkan istana. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke hutan ilusi dan menemui seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah menara di tengah hutan.", setahu Sasuke belum pernah ada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam hutan ilusi. Bukan karena hutan tersebut berbahaya atau terdapat sesuatu seperti monster di dalamnya. Tetapi, karena sang Lord sendirilah yang melarang siapapun memasuki hutan tersebut meskipun mereka berasal dari kaum bangsawan. Alhasil, tak ada siapapun yang berani melangkahkan kakinya kesana karena aturan yang ditetapkan oleh Lord.

"Tetapi ayah, bukankah selama ini ayah melarang siapapun untuk memasuki hutan tersebut? Lalu, mengapa sekarang ayah menyuruhku pergi kesana?", tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tercetak di wajah tampan Sasuke meskipun ia melontarkan nada penasaran. "Kau sekarang jadi banyak bicara ne, Sasuke? Tak ada alasaan khusus bagiku untuk membuat suatu perintah. Apakah kau keberatan, puteraku?", pertanyaan Fugaku cukup mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Lord. Aku tidak keberatan. Titahmu adalah keharusan bagiku.", setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju hutan ilusi. Seperti yang ia katakan kepada ayahnya, perintah sang Lord adalah keharusan baginya. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk menolah setiap ucapannya.

* * *

 **Love Quotes**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Rat: T bisa naik kapanpun author mau**

 **Warn: OOC, miss typo, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, vampire, bahasa amburadul, Sasuke sedikit kubuat banyak omong diawal karena tuntutan cerita.**

* * *

Hembusan angin malam ini terasa menusuk kulit. Namun hal itu tak diindahkan oleh penghuni menara yang berada di tengah hutan ilusi untuk tetap menatap ke luar jendela. Ukuran jendela jelas tidak dapat dikatakan kecil. Namun, tidak terlalu besar juga. Sang empunya hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke arah hutan. Tak ada gambaran yang menarik selain ribuan pohon-pohon yang saling berjejer rapi. Tak ada rumah satupun. Hanya ada sebuah menara dan sebuah mansion mewah di belakangnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melakukan aktivitas favoritnya itu.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Ia tahu itu adalah pelayan setianya, Hatake Kakashi. Satu-satunya orang yang menghuni mansion serta menara selain dirinya. Dia juga satu-satunya manusia yang berada diantara makhluk abadi disana. Namun, jangan menganggap bahwa Kakashi adalah manusia biasa. Ia memang seorang manusia, namun ia juga memiliki keabadian. Heh! Entah dia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya atau hanya sekedar keisengan yang berujung petaka, yang jelas si manusia satu ini telah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis.

Si tuan sudah menganggap Kakashi seperti pamannya sendiri. Ia menyayangi Kakashi. Namun, ia tak berani berlama" berada di dekat Kakashi. Ia selalu menghilangkan perasaan sayangnya saat memasuki hari ke-29 waktu kebersamaannya bersama Kakashi. Meskipun usianya jauh lebih tua dari Kakashi, namun bentuk wajah Kakashi terlihat lebih tua darinya. Alhasil, ia memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan paman. Sejauh yang ia tahu, kekuatan Kakashi bisa disetarakan dengan kepala keluarga dari kaum bangsawan. Namun, yang jadi masalah adalah Kakashi masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikan energi iblis tersebut. Setiap kakashi menggunakan kekuatannya sampai batas maksimal, semakin cepat pula energi itu memakan jiwanya. Jika jiwanya telah dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh iblis, maka tak ada harapan ia bisa kembali sadar.

Selama ini yang menjaga kesadaran Kakashi adalah si tuan. Beberapa ratus tahun silam, Kakashi telah membuat kontrak dengan sang tuan. Kontrak yang dibuat melalui ikatan yang paling abadi, darah. Saat itu, Kakashi yang sempat kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya, yang mengakibatkan Lord dan tuannya turun tangan untuk menghentikannya. Jika saat itu tuannya tidak menyadarkannya lebih dulu, mungkin ia akan dilenyapkan oleh seluruh kepala keluarga yang sebelumnya sempat menghadapinya. Ia yang mengetahui seluruh fakta mengenai tuannya hanya bisa diam danenjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga suatu hari nanti tuannya akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Jalan hidup yang memang diinginkannya.

"Tuan, mengapa anda hanya menatap dari jendela? Bukankah akan lebih puas jika anda keluar untuk menikmatinya secara langsung?", sebuah pertanyaan bodoh terlontar manis dari mulut Kakashi. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari pertanyaan tersebut. Selama ini dia sudah sangat sering mendengar jawaban yang sama dari tuannya. "Tidak paman, melihatnya dari jendela saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak memerlukan yang lain.", ya. Selalu jawaban itu yang didengarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyanyakan hal yang sama, namun mendapat jawaban yang sama pula.

"Paman Kakashi, kurasa akan ada yang berkunjung. Jika dari energi yang kurasakan, mirip dengan milik Lord.", Kakashi terkejut mendengar ucapan tuannya. Tidak mungkin jika Lord sendirilah yang datang mengunjungi tuannya. Setahu Kakashi, jika sang Lord ingin menemui tuannya, ia akan menyampaikan pesan melalui dirinya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu di istana, sehingga mengharuskan Lord datang sendiri mengunjungi tuannya?

"Kau tidak perlu cemas paman. Ini bukan energi milik Lord. Aku hanya mengatakan jika energinya mirip dengan Lord. Dan sudah kubilang bukan untuk memanggilku dengan Naruto saja?", hanya nada dan ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan tuannya, Namikaze Naruto. Kakashi menatap sedih tuannya. Selalu saja begini. Setelah tuannya itu melupakan seluruh kenangannya dengan Kakashi, ia harus mengulang pertemuan mereka kembali. Ini baru memasukihari ketiga setelah tuannya itu mengulang pertemuan mereka. Jadi wajar jika hanya ekspresi dinginlah yang ia dapat.

'Cklek'

Suara terbukanya pintu tidak membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Ia hanya membiarkan saja orang yang tak dikenalnya itu masuk. "Aku diperintahkah Lord untuk datang kemari.", Kakashi hanya memandang wajah sang tamu yang tak kalah datar dari tuannya. "Siapa kau?", pertanyaan singkat diberikan oleh Kakashi. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Putera bungsu Lord.", Kakashi membelalakkan matanya. Bukankah Lord hanya memiliki seorang keturunan? Lalu, apa ini yang baru saja didengarnya?

"Aku diminta untuk menemui seseorang disini.", kalimat Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat wajah rupawan Naruto. Mata biru shapire bak warna langit, bibir plum merah yang menggiurkan, dibalut dengan kulit tan. Sungguh manis makhluk yang ada di depan Sasuke ini. "Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu atau mendengar tentang keberadaanmu.", ujar Sasuke mengintimidasi. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke harus tetap waspada jika orang selain kaumnya berada di wilayah ini. Memang ia juga belum pernah melihat Kakashi. Namun, ia sering mendengat tentang manusia yang memiliki cri-ciri seperti Kakashi sering berkunjung ke istana. Dengan otak Kakashi yang terbilang melebihi normal, tak sulit baginya memastikan hal tersebut.

"Ck. Sopanlah sedikit pada tuanku. Meskipun kau adalah putera Lord, bukan berarti kau bisa bertingkah semaumu.", nada sinis dikeluarkan Kakashi pada setiap kata. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang berlaku semena-mena terhadap tuannya. "Heh! Kau pikir dirimu sopan dengan mengatakan sesuatu bernada sinis dan tanpa etika?", Sasuke menjawab tak kalah sinis. "Apa kau bilang? Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Begitukah cara memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua darimu, tuan Sasuke?

"Paman Kakashi, cukup! Dia memang benar. Paman harus bersikap lebih sopan terhadap orang lain.", jawaban yang diberikan Naruto mbuat Kakashi bungkam. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Mengapa kau datang kemari?", Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. "Heh! Tenyata kau dobe juga ya! Bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakan jika Lordlah yang memintaku untuk datang kemari? Ia ingin aku bertemu seseorang. Mengingat pertemuanku dengan pelayanmu ini tak ada untungnya. Jadi kurasa yang dimaksud Lord adalah dirimu.", Kakashi sangat geram mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bahkan dia dengan sengaja mengatakan tuannya 'dobe'.

"Sekarang kau sudah bertemu tuanku bukan? Lalu apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?", Kakashi yang tidak tahan diampun akhirnya kembali mengucapkan kalimat pedas. "Setidaknya perkenalkan diri kalian secara resmi dahulu kepadaku. Akan sangat tidak sopan mengusir tamu yang berkunjung tanpa memperkenalkan diri.", Sasuke tak terlalu menganggapi dengan nada sinis. Malah kalat barusan terkesan datar.

"Naruto Namikaze.", Sasuke menyeringai mendengar nama yang terlontar apik dari bibir merah yang mungkin akan menjadi favoritnya itu. "Hatake Kakashi", mendengar tuannya memperkenalkan diri, otomatis mengharuskannya memperkenalkan diri pula. Memang ia bukanlah orang yang bisa sopan. Namun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan setiap perkataan tuannya.

"Hn.", hanya dua huruf singkat dari Sasuke yang mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan menara tersebut untuk kembali ke istana. Meskipun ia ingin berlama-lama bersama makhluk manis bernama Naruto tadi, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali. Mungkin lain waktu ia akan mengunjungi si manis itu lagi. Ambisi untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya telah muncul. Perlahan tapi pasti, akan ia dapatkan Naruto dengan cara apapun.

* * *

Still prolog. Aku masih newbie. Jadi, mohon bantuannya. Respon readers menentukan kelanjutan jalan cerita. Sebenernya ini cerita sudah lama bertengger di otak saya. Tapi, baru sempat ngetik sekarang. Itupun aku ngetiknya pake hp. Maaf untuk fic sebelah yang belum lanjut. Aku baru bebas dari masa kritis. Akhir kata, review please (^_^)


End file.
